


Family is found in between two black holes and a blue superstar

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Gen, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: Keith finds family in the most unlikely place.For Day 28 of Writer’s Month; word prompt; family





	Family is found in between two black holes and a blue superstar

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop was updating, so I’m writing this on my phone while I have some new motivation. This is edited again, sorry.

Keith’s limited experience with family’s was overwhelmingly negative. 

His life with his dad, from what little he could he remember, was positive and happy, full of fun and laughter, like he imagined a family to be. Even if it was just him and his dad. 

After his dads death, Keith passed from foster home to foster home. Not all of them were bad, necessarily, but they weren’t good either. Many did their best for Keith, and many didn’t. 

The time Keith spent with the worst of the families, he couldn’t even remember anymore. Just brief flashes of shouting, pain, and fear. 

Keith shuddered and burrowed further into the nest, trying to hide away from those dark thoughts. 

He was alone at the moment, waiting for the adults to finish the last of their work. Keith was slowly adapting to life as a Keith, taking more breaks and eating a more appropriate diet. It was a struggle, but he found he was happier for it. 

There was something, a very particular feeling, that Keith got when he was with his new pack. They all had their different ways of caring for him. 

Ulaz made sure he was receiving the correct nutrition, going over a meal plan with him. Apparently, galra needed a very specific vitamin, that was found on a fruit on Daibazaal, but most galra received it in tablet form. This vitamin wasn’t found on earth, to nobody’s surprise, and Keith was extremely lacking. His body had produced a tiny amount itself, enough to keep him alive, but he needed a boost. 

Ulaz guessed that it might be why Keith had never exhibited any galra traits. They weren’t sure if he would ever exhibit those traits, but it was a possibility. 

Thace made sure Keith had fun, something that was incredibly important to a lots development. There were many different games kits played, but Keith’s favourite was the galra version of hide and seat, made harder by the fact that galra had better senses than humans, and everyone on base was a trained spy. 

Usually Keith was the seeker, attempting to hone his sense of smell and hearing. Sometimes, he was blindfolded, or wore noise cancelling headphones. He loved the hunt, something Thace said came from their tribal roots. Keith was trying to show him how to play sardines, since the idea of such massive aliens cramming into tiny spaces was hilarious to him. 

Kolivan has taken over his education, once it was clear that Keith knew nothing about his galra half. Keith was learning galra first and foremost, as well as an introduction to galra Biology. 

There was a lot to learn, galra had three main sub sections, but hundreds of hybrids had greatly influenced their biology. They had had so much more time to evolve than humans had, it was difficult for Keith to even wrap his mind around. 

History was Keith’s favourite though. He learned about their roots on daibazaal, the three main tribes, that eventually expanded and banded together to become the Galra Empire. The Galras first rulers, including Queen Marmora, the woman who would later establish the Blade as her own private guard. 

Antok has taken it one himself to make sure Keith got enough sleep. Kits needed twelve Vargas of sleep, broken up into naps in a single day. Keith had found that once he started getting enough sleep, he was absolutely exhausted if he didn’t get the full twelve Vargas. 

Ever night, he tried to get at least eight hours. Then, he he had two naps both about two hours each. They were some of his favourite times of the day. He didn’t always want to nap in the nest, so often he found himself napping with someone in his pack. Usually, with Antok. 

Antok has so large, he could easily cradle Keith in his arms, or Keith could settle on his back, Arnold talk keeping him strapped to his back. 

At first he had found it embarrassing to nap in front of his fellow blades, but none of them had ever negatively commented on it. In fact, they encouraged and supported him. 

Sleeping with his pack brought Keith a sense of comfort he had never felt before he was safe, warm, loved. The pack would protect him, and he could completely relax in the nest. 

He hadn’t told the pack how he felt yet, not verbally, but he knew he couldn’t keep it in for long. 

He loved them, and he wanted them to know.

“How was your nap, kit?” A hand ran through his hair, a long nail scratching at the spot just behind his ear. A low rumble started deep in his chest, an quiet, unheard thing. The first sign of his galra heritage. 

He rolled over, stretching out and yawning. A weight settled beside him, and he slowly opened his eyes. Antok was on his right, where he was when Keith fell asleep, Ulaz had settled on his other side, holding one of Keith’s favourite snacks. A fruit, from one of Daibazaals moons. A rare treat, and one Keith appreciated greatly.

He reached out for it, purring getting louder when he sunk his teeth into then slightly tangy treat. The last time he had seen the Paladins, they had tried it, they had all pulled disgusted faces, Lance’s over exaggerated puckered face. According to them, it tasted like a lemon, but Keith never got it. Even on earth, lemons had tasted sweet to him. 

He hummed, and sat upright. “Yeah, it was nice. What time is it?” he asked. 

“Nearly time for dinner, kit. You overslept a bit,” Antok said, brushing Keith’s messy hair from his face. 

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “Are Kolivan and Thace coming to the nest first or are we meeting them in the dining hall?” 

“The nest, I believe,” Ulaz replied, pulling out his datapad. 

Sure enough, both Kolivan and Thace appeared within a few doboshes. Both nuzzled Keith as the passed, and greeted their pack members. 

The pack started to get ready to leave, but Keith stopped them from leaving. 

“Are you alright, kit?” Kolivan asked, frowning at him. Keith tugged on his shirt nervously. 

“I- umm, I have something I want to say.” 

All four of them stared at him expectantly. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea. He should have kept it too himself, but he was too far gone now. 

He took a deep breath, “ I- I love you. All of you. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” 

Keith was bombarded with rumbles and purrs, nuzzled and cuddled into his pack. 

“We love you too kit, of course we do.” 

Keith could finally say he had found his family. He never would have thought it would be so deep in space.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter! 
> 
> [@starlightsight](https://twitter.com/starlightsight)


End file.
